Create A Cat
by webcam875
Summary: This is my first Create A Cat but is technically my second OC request. PM or Review your cat to me. CREATE A CAT IS BACK! OPEN FOR SUBMITTING! CHECK LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Create A Cat**

What's up! It's your favorite hometown writer: webcam875! I have an idea for a new Warriors story. The form is below. ALL sections must filled out. Unless they have this: (optional). If it has that, you can fill that out if you want. You can pick the rank. ONLY if it is open! If I get one for a leader position for a clan when the position has already been filled, I will ignore that submission.

**Prophecy:**

**The Dark of Night will meet the Light of Day**

**A furious battle will be fought.**

**The destruction of the clans will be ensured**

**If this battle commences.**

**But**

**The help of Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther**

**Will consume the Battle of Dark and Light.**

**Their lives will be lost.**

**But not their memories.**

I need the submissions for the four cats of the prophecy: Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther. The form is below. PM or review your cat to me.

Name: Rain, Frost, Sun, or Panther (I will post the results in a new chapter along with the form for the ordinary cats.)

Rank/Age: {~Apprentice, Warrior, Leader, etc.~}

Gender:

Appearance: {~Details like scars~}

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Anything Interesting: (optional)

Mate: (optional)

Apprentice: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Let me know if I need to add anything!**


	2. NOT FINAL

**Here are the candidates for the position of Rain:**

Name: Rainpaw/feather

Rank/Age: apprentice (newly made)

Gender: she-cat

Appearance: wave like silver fur with darker flecks

Personality: caring, gets angered easily, loves to be around friends, when not is very quiet.

Skills: hunting, speed

Faults: impulsive

Anything interesting: loves the rain, and water in general

Parents: dead in an enemy clan attack

Name: Rain(song)

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: A silvery blue she-cat with dapples of different shades on her  
>back. Her paws are soft and fluffy with pink pads. You can't tell that she<br>runs in the marshes all day. She has a black cirle covering both her eyes  
>which has caused the nickname "Raccoon."<p>

Personality: Isn't very confident and never knows when to just go with her  
>instinct. Was completly surprised when she was made a warrior because she was<br>always such a wimp at fighting. She loves hunting and the peace she finds in  
>the swamps of her home. Hates to be bothered when she is sleeping or relaxing<br>in the camp. She will never be a leader, but is someone you want to have as a  
>follower. She is more confident when she isn't the one making important<br>descisions. Loves to blend into the back ground and watch everything from the  
>outside.<p>

Skills: She loves hunting and had practiced till she became one of the best.  
>Will always obeys orders and usually never gives a second thought.<p>

Weakness: She is afraid to fight because she is always thinking she will make  
>the wrong move. She also hates making descision for the same reason.<p>

Mate: Flamingbranch- Dark ginger tom with light brown spots covering his amber  
>eyes. He is very sweet and is willing to make descisions for Rainsong. He<br>understands her weakness, but it sometimes can make him a little annoyed that  
>he always has to help her. Is interested in kits. Is the deputy.<p>

Mother: Eclispeclaw- Black she-cat with white tiger stripes on her back and  
>spiraling down her legs. Both her ears are torn, and she has a scar stretching<br>the length of her tail. She was the deputy before she moved to the elders den.  
>Was furious with Rainsong when she discovered her daughter had none of her<br>leading talent. She wanted her to become leader since she couldn't. Was  
>ambitious and tried to use ot for the good of the Clan. Has become really<br>snappy and unpleasant since her mate died.

Father: Toadleap- died shortly after retireing.

Other: Her favorite prey is snake because she loves peeling off the scales one  
>by one and slowly eating the meat underneath.<p>

**Here are the candidates for the position of Frost:**

Name: Frost(paw/whisker)

Rank/Age: Apprentice

Gender:female

Appearance: Grey-white she cat with startling blue eyes and a scar on one ear that she got on one of her many adventures as a kit.

Personality:Annoyingly energetic, Frostpaw always seems to be ready for anything. She is always bugging the elders for stories. Her curiosity can get her in big trouble but that never seems to stop her.

Skills:Incredibly fast and has very sensitive hearing.

Faults:Her curiosity is her biggest weakness along with impatience and being quiet.

Anything Interesting:Went looking for a fox that was rumored to be in the territory when she was a kit. She got a scar on her ear when running away from it.

Mate: None...Yet.

Apprentice: is one

Parents: Who knows?

Name- Frostpaw (shine)

Rank- Apprentice

Age- 8 moons

Gender- She-cat

Appearance- Light gray and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Personality- Mischievous trouble maker that is still lovable

Skills- You choose

Faults- whatever helps the story

Family- you choose

Mate- you choose

**Here are the candidates for the position of Sun:**

Name: sun(sunstream if a last part needed)

Rank/Age: Medicine cat apprentice

Gender: She-cat

Appearance: A small gold and cream tabby with a cream front left paw with a gold sun on chest and ice blue eyes

Personality: a quiet soft spoken cat. Only talks when around close friends or when comforting. Has an amazing sense of direction. Is a team player.

Skills: Healing, hunting(she used to be warrior apprentice) strangely comebacks, comforting.

Faults: Battling, being in conversations, Has fallen in love but held back

Anything Interesting: (optional) umm not really

Mate: no

Apprentice: she is one

Parents: unknown

Name: Sunstorm

Rank: deputy

Appearance: large muscular tabby tom with yellowish eyes and a pale orangery-brown under coat and belly and white paws

Personality: a 'large and in-charge' type of cat. He thinks highly of himself and looks down upon weaker cats. He can be kind and caring and loves his clan as a whole.

Background: hated being in the nursery since he opened his eyes. His biggest dream was being the leaders apprentice. He almost got his wish, he became the deputy's apprentice. He didn't like her and only would train if his siblings were with them. This cost him the training he needed for the assessment and he barely squeaked by but he did great at team hunting.

**Here are the candidates for the position of Panther:**

Name: Panther(paw/leap)

Rank: Apprentice

Appearance: Completely black she-cat with only the tiniest bit of white. It is in the form of spots on the side of her face. She has a long scar jutting down the left side of her face from a fox attack when she was just a kit. It causes her one eye to be forever closed.

Personality: Is very sure of herself. Lived by herself as a rogue before she found the Clans. Was used to making decision for herself and living off of whatever she could find or catch. Loves living with the Clans because she would have died if she hadn't found them. The wound on her face was beginning to rot until the medicine cat was able to keep the fever at bay. Pantherpaw feels like she owes her life to the Clan and works harder than anyone else to show that she belongs with them. Has grown to love everyone in the Clan and would die if she saw any of them harmed. Seems like a natural leader and sometimes can get on the other apprentices nerves because she is always bossing them around.

Skills: She fights with a deep want to protect her Clan. She can keep going after everyone has dropped because of her will power. Is a good decisions maker.

Faults: Doesn't really listen to anyone else opinions. Isn't a good hunter because she can only see out of one eye. Sometimes has nightmares about her parents ding.

Interesting: Was orphaned as a kit because her rogue parents were killed when a fox attacked. Was wounded and almost died.

Parents: Shade(father/dead) and Shard(mother/dead)

Name: Pantherpaw (Panthertail)

Rank: New Apprentice

Gender: Female

Appearance: Completely black she-cat with a small white star on her right eye, one white paw, a white-tipped tail, and a nicked ear from a fox attack (similarly to Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit's experience)

Eye Color: dark yellow, almost orange eyes

Personality: is very positive, and optimistic. She looks on the bright side of everything and she is a natural leader, but gets on every cat's nerves. She has a lot of will power.

Skills: She fights with the desire to protect her Clan and keeps on fighting even when all seems lost.

Faults: she doesn't listen to other's opinions, and sometimes turns a blind eye to danger.

Interesting Info:none

Parents: Tinyleaf and Darkheart**  
><strong>

**I will need more submissions for me to make a decent decision! I don't want any of these cats to win by default! Vote on the poll on my profile and visit my forum if you want. The link is on profile as, 'Homepage'. It is blue and underlined.**

**{~webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	3. Author's Note!

**A/N: Do not send in any more! I have enough for the poll! You may vote on the poll now that there are two of every main that I have to go through. If you can't decide, look at the description of the cats in the previous chapter!**

**{~webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	4. Normal Cat Form and Main Results

**The winning cats are... {~drum roll~}:**

**runningfirexyz's cat: Rainpaw/feather**

**Mossshine's cat: Frostpaw/shine**

**Spottedleaf12478's cat: Sunstorm**

**and**

**Scarheart of Darkclan's cat: Pantherpaw/leap**

**I CHANGED THE CATS BECAUSE DOVEFENCE'S AND SHADOW OF SILVER WOLF'S WERE KNOCK OFFS OF MOSSSHINE'S AND SCARHEART OF DARKCLAN! I EXPECT AN IMMEDIATE APOLOGY TO THEM AND ME! I WILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU DON'T!**

And there you go! These are the main characters for the story! The form below is for any normal cats that you want to submit. As a side note: Rainpaw will be apart of Riverclan. Frostpaw is apart of Windclan. Sunstorm is apart of Thunderclan. Pantherpaw is apart of Shadowclan. Anyway, on with the normal cat form!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details!~}

Skills:

Faults:

Anything Interesting:


	5. New Main Position and Allegiances!

**The forms below are the updated forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1.

2.

3.

4.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail {~Apprentice: Open for submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1~}

1- Gingerlight

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentice: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	6. First Update

**The forms below are the updated forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1.

2.

3.

4.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail {~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 7~}

1- Gingerlight

2- Lilysong

3- Mouseheart

4- Littlemew

5- Cloudstripe

6- Blossomsong

7- Tinyflower

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 0~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentice: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Main: Villain Possibilities~**

**Reiku123: **Snowheart

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	7. Second Update

**The forms below are the updated forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1.

2.

3.

4.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail {~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 8-Spots Remaining: 7~}

1- Gingerlight

2- Lilysong

3- Mouseheart

4- Littlemew

5- Cloudstripe

6- Blossomsong

7- Tinyflower

8- Sunnyday

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 11~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 13~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 10~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Shadowpaw~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentice: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Main: Villain Possibilities~**

**Reiku123: **Snowheart

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	8. Third Update

**The forms below are the updated forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1. Snowheart

2.

3.

4.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~} {Apprentice: Lilypaw}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail {~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}~ Looks like Cherrytail from the series.

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 8-Spots Remaining: 7~}

1- Gingerlight~ Pale tan she-cat that is very ambitious and greedy.

2- Lilysong~ Slender small tabby and white she cat with bright greenish yellow eyes.

3- Mouseheart~ Pale orangery-brown tabby tom whose back feet are white while his toe tips on his front paws are white. Has yellowish eyes.

4- Littlemew~ Skinny pale tabby tom with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat.

5- Cloudstripe~ Small dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat

6- Blossomsong~ Small, slightly chubby tabby and white she cat with greenish yellow eyes and stubby legs.

7- Tinyflower~ She looks like an orange tabby with black splashes all over her. Mostly black and a few small white spots and yellowish gold eyes

8- Sunnyday~ Long-haired, glossy and sleek-furred, bright ginger tom with big white paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

9- Icefall~ Large white tom with dark gold eyes. a grumpy old warrior who refuses to become an elder

10- Foxtail~ reddish she cat with scared green eyes. she is shy and timid and very clumsy.

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 11~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}~ Pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur and sapphire colored eyes that sparkle

2- Sparrowpaw/song~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. Very cheerful and silly all the time. He crushes on Mistpaw. He is the only cat who seems to care about her feelings

3- Lilypaw/wave~ White she cat with tabby patches and green eyes. She has a bubbly spirit and loves to play. Sunstorm's apprentice.

4- Mistpaw/fur~ Dull gray tabby she cat with sad amber eyes. She is mopey and sad all the time. She hasn't smiled in a long time

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Redshine~ Reddish she cat with dark gold eyes. {~Kits: Fawnkit~ reddish she kit with lighter flecks and dark gold eyes, Cloverkit~ ginger she kit with dark amber eyes.~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stonepool~ Gray tabby tom.

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 13~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3- Rabbitspots~ Brown tom with white splashes and amber eyes.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 10~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- Stormbreeze~ Tall dark gray long haired cat with bright blue eyes that slowly get darker the closer you get to the bottom of her eye. She has a long feathery tail with large bat-like ears and long sturdy legs for running on the open turf of Windclan territory. Her nose is a black with a white dot on the very top middle. {~Kits: Dashkit~ A handsome light grayish Tabby tom with a white paw and tail tip. He has bright stunning green eyes. His fur is short and scruffy with longer fur around his neck and his tail is also longer. His nose is a light light gray that gets darker to match his fur. , Harekit~ A dark gray nearly black tabby tom with a brown tail tip and a white patch around his ear. He has light green eyes that are very dull and don't shine in any light. He is a long haired cat with short ear and leg fur. His nose is a deep black that fades out to match his fur color. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Shadowpaw~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentice: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	9. Fourth Update

**The forms below are the forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1. Snowheart

2.

3.

4.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~} {Apprentice: Lilypaw}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail {~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}~ Looks like Cherrytail from the series.

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 10-Spots Remaining: 5~}

1- Gingerlight~ Pale tan she-cat that is very ambitious and greedy.

2- Lilysong~ Slender small tabby and white she cat with bright greenish yellow eyes.

3- Mouseheart~ Pale orangery-brown tabby tom whose back feet are white while his toe tips on his front paws are white. Has yellowish eyes.

4- Littlemew~ Skinny pale tabby tom with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat.

5- Cloudstripe~ Small dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat

6- Blossomsong~ Small, slightly chubby tabby and white she cat with greenish yellow eyes and stubby legs.

7- Tinyflower~ She looks like an orange tabby with black splashes all over her. Mostly black and a few small white spots and yellowish gold eyes

8- Sunnyday~ Long-haired, glossy and sleek-furred, bright ginger tom with big white paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

9- Icefall~ Large white tom with dark gold eyes. a grumpy old warrior who refuses to become an elder

10- Foxtail~ reddish she cat with scared green eyes. she is shy and timid and very clumsy.

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 4-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}~ Pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur and sapphire colored eyes that sparkle

2- Sparrowpaw/song~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. Very cheerful and silly all the time. He crushes on Mistpaw. He is the only cat who seems to care about her feelings

3- Lilypaw/wave~ White she cat with tabby patches and green eyes. She has a bubbly spirit and loves to play. Sunstorm's apprentice.

4- Mistpaw/fur~ Dull gray tabby she cat with sad amber eyes. She is mopey and sad all the time. She hasn't smiled in a long time

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Redshine~ Reddish she cat with dark gold eyes. {~Kits: Fawnkit~ reddish she kit with lighter flecks and dark gold eyes, Cloverkit~ ginger she kit with dark amber eyes.~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stonepool~ Gray tabby tom.

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3- Rabbitspots~ Brown tom with white splashes and amber eyes.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 10~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Gingerpaw/pelt~ Ginger tom with blue eyes. She is wild and usually doesn't listen

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stormbreeze~ Tall dark gray long haired cat with bright blue eyes that slowly get darker the closer you get to the bottom of her eye. She has a long feathery tail with large bat-like ears and long sturdy legs for running on the open turf of Windclan territory. Her nose is a black with a white dot on the very top middle. {~Kits: Dashkit~ A handsome light grayish Tabby tom with a white paw and tail tip. He has bright stunning green eyes. His fur is short and scruffy with longer fur around his neck and his tail is also longer. His nose is a light light gray that gets darker to match his fur. , Harekit~ A dark gray nearly black tabby tom with a brown tail tip and a white patch around his ear. He has light green eyes that are very dull and don't shine in any light. He is a long haired cat with short ear and leg fur. His nose is a deep black that fades out to match his fur color. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Windstreak~ Light tan she cat with many visible scars. She doesn't like to talk.

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Heatherwhisker~ Light tan she cat with green eyes. She is sweet and gentle. She is shy though.

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Lionclaw~ Golden tom with dark blue eyes and white paws. He can nervous when around she-cats.{~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3- Poppybreeze~ Brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes. She is easily angered but nice to her friends.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 9~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Sandpaw/whisker~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. He is a joker and hardly takes things seriously.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Cherrysky- White she cat with green eyes. She is grumpy at times and is ready to leave the nursery. However, she loves her kit. {~Kits: Snowkit/tooth- white she kit with dark amber eyes. She had one tooth that sticks out funny and she is proud of it because 'it makes her look tough'. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Shadowpaw~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 13~}

1- Jaypetal- Small gray she cat with bright blue eyes. She is kit-like in nature and very out-going {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentice: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	10. Fifth Update

**The forms below are the forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1. Snowheart {~Windclan~}

2. Shadowthorn {~Thunderclan~}

3. Raggedpaw {~Shadowclan~}

4.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~} {Apprentice: Lilypaw}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail {~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}~ Looks like Cherrytail from the series.

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 10-Spots Remaining: 5~}

1- Gingerlight~ Pale tan she-cat that is very ambitious and greedy.

2- Lilysong~ Slender small tabby and white she cat with bright greenish yellow eyes.

3- Mouseheart~ Pale orangery-brown tabby tom whose back feet are white while his toe tips on his front paws are white. Has yellowish eyes.

4- Littlemew~ Skinny pale tabby tom with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat.

5- Cloudstripe~ Small dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat

6- Blossomsong~ Small, slightly chubby tabby and white she cat with greenish yellow eyes and stubby legs.

7- Tinyflower~ She looks like an orange tabby with black splashes all over her. Mostly black and a few small white spots and yellowish gold eyes

8- Sunnyday~ Long-haired, glossy and sleek-furred, bright ginger tom with big white paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

9- Icefall~ Large white tom with dark gold eyes. a grumpy old warrior who refuses to become an elder

10- Foxtail~ reddish she cat with scared green eyes. she is shy and timid and very clumsy.

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 4-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}~ Pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur and sapphire colored eyes that sparkle

2- Sparrowpaw/song~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. Very cheerful and silly all the time. He crushes on Mistpaw. He is the only cat who seems to care about her feelings

3- Lilypaw/wave~ White she cat with tabby patches and green eyes. She has a bubbly spirit and loves to play. Sunstorm's apprentice.

4- Mistpaw/fur~ Dull gray tabby she cat with sad amber eyes. She is mopey and sad all the time. She hasn't smiled in a long time

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Redshine~ Reddish she cat with dark gold eyes. {~Kits: Fawnkit~ reddish she kit with lighter flecks and dark gold eyes, Cloverkit~ ginger she kit with dark amber eyes.~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stonepool~ Gray tabby tom.

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3- Rabbitspots~ Brown tom with white splashes and amber eyes.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 10~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Gingerpaw/pelt~ Ginger tom with blue eyes. She is wild and usually doesn't listen

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stormbreeze~ Tall dark gray long haired cat with bright blue eyes that slowly get darker the closer you get to the bottom of her eye. She has a long feathery tail with large bat-like ears and long sturdy legs for running on the open turf of Windclan territory. Her nose is a black with a white dot on the very top middle. {~Kits: Dashkit~ A handsome light grayish Tabby tom with a white paw and tail tip. He has bright stunning green eyes. His fur is short and scruffy with longer fur around his neck and his tail is also longer. His nose is a light light gray that gets darker to match his fur. , Harekit~ A dark gray nearly black tabby tom with a brown tail tip and a white patch around his ear. He has light green eyes that are very dull and don't shine in any light. He is a long haired cat with short ear and leg fur. His nose is a deep black that fades out to match his fur color. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Windstreak~ Light tan she cat with many visible scars. She doesn't like to talk.

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Heatherwhisker~ Light tan she cat with green eyes. She is sweet and gentle. She is shy though.

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Lionclaw~ Golden tom with dark blue eyes and white paws. He can nervous when around she-cats.{~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3- Poppybreeze~ Brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes. She is easily angered but nice to her friends.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 9~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Sandpaw/whisker~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. He is a joker and hardly takes things seriously.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Cherrysky- White she cat with green eyes. She is grumpy at times and is ready to leave the nursery. However, she loves her kit. {~Kits: Snowkit/tooth- white she kit with dark amber eyes. She had one tooth that sticks out funny and she is proud of it because 'it makes her look tough'. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Jaystar~ Long-limbed gray tabby she-cat with white paws, a white flank, and blue eyes.

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Shadowpaw~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 13~}

1- Jaypetal- Small gray she cat with bright blue eyes. She is kit-like in nature and very out-going {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentice: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 3~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Raggedpaw

4- Blackpaw

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	11. Sixth Update

**The forms below are the forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1. Snowheart {~Windclan~}

2. Shadowthorn {~Thunderclan~}

3. Raggedpaw {~Shadowclan~}

4.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~} {Apprentice: Lilypaw}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail {~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}~ Looks like Cherrytail from the series.

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 10-Spots Remaining: 5~}

1- Gingerlight~ Pale tan she-cat that is very ambitious and greedy.

2- Lilysong~ Slender small tabby and white she cat with bright greenish yellow eyes.

3- Mouseheart~ Pale orangery-brown tabby tom whose back feet are white while his toe tips on his front paws are white. Has yellowish eyes.

4- Littlemew~ Skinny pale tabby tom with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat.

5- Cloudstripe~ Small dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat

6- Blossomsong~ Small, slightly chubby tabby and white she cat with greenish yellow eyes and stubby legs.

7- Tinyflower~ She looks like an orange tabby with black splashes all over her. Mostly black and a few small white spots and yellowish gold eyes

8- Sunnyday~ Long-haired, glossy and sleek-furred, bright ginger tom with big white paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

9- Icefall~ Large white tom with dark gold eyes. a grumpy old warrior who refuses to become an elder

10- Foxtail~ reddish she cat with scared green eyes. she is shy and timid and very clumsy.

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 4-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}~ Pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur and sapphire colored eyes that sparkle

2- Sparrowpaw/song~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. Very cheerful and silly all the time. He crushes on Mistpaw. He is the only cat who seems to care about her feelings

3- Lilypaw/wave~ White she cat with tabby patches and green eyes. She has a bubbly spirit and loves to play. Sunstorm's apprentice.

4- Mistpaw/fur~ Dull gray tabby she cat with sad amber eyes. She is mopey and sad all the time. She hasn't smiled in a long time

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Redshine~ Reddish she cat with dark gold eyes. {~Kits: Fawnkit~ reddish she kit with lighter flecks and dark gold eyes, Cloverkit~ ginger she kit with dark amber eyes.~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stonepool~ Gray tabby tom.

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: Fallenstar~ Large, skinny, dark brown tom with bright green eyes.

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3- Rabbitspots~ Brown tom with white splashes and amber eyes.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 3-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Gingerpaw/pelt~ Ginger tom with blue eyes. She is wild and usually doesn't listen

4- Leafpaw~ small tortoiseshell she cat with tiny silver spots in her fur

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stormbreeze~ Tall dark gray long haired cat with bright blue eyes that slowly get darker the closer you get to the bottom of her eye. She has a long feathery tail with large bat-like ears and long sturdy legs for running on the open turf of Windclan territory. Her nose is a black with a white dot on the very top middle. {~Kits: Dashkit~ A handsome light grayish Tabby tom with a white paw and tail tip. He has bright stunning green eyes. His fur is short and scruffy with longer fur around his neck and his tail is also longer. His nose is a light light gray that gets darker to match his fur. , Harekit~ A dark gray nearly black tabby tom with a brown tail tip and a white patch around his ear. He has light green eyes that are very dull and don't shine in any light. He is a long haired cat with short ear and leg fur. His nose is a deep black that fades out to match his fur color. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Windstreak~ Light tan she cat with many visible scars. She doesn't like to talk.

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Heatherwhisker~ Light tan she cat with green eyes. She is sweet and gentle. She is shy though.

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Lionclaw~ Golden tom with dark blue eyes and white paws. He can nervous when around she-cats.{~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3- Poppybreeze~ Brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes. She is easily angered but nice to her friends.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 9~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Sandpaw/whisker~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. He is a joker and hardly takes things seriously.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Cherrysky- White she cat with green eyes. She is grumpy at times and is ready to leave the nursery. However, she loves her kit. {~Kits: Snowkit/tooth- white she kit with dark amber eyes. She had one tooth that sticks out funny and she is proud of it because 'it makes her look tough'. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Jaystar~ Long-limbed gray tabby she-cat with white paws, a white flank, and blue eyes.

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Shadowpaw~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 13~}

1- Jaypetal- Small gray she cat with bright blue eyes. She is kit-like in nature and very out-going {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentice: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 3~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Raggedpaw

4- Blackpaw

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	12. Seventh Update

**The forms below are the forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1. Darkglimmer {~Riverclan~}

2. Snowheart {~Windclan~}

3. Shadowthorn {~Thunderclan~}

4. Raggedpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~} {Apprentice: Lilypaw}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail~ Looks like Cherrytail from the series.{~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 11-Spots Remaining: 4~}

1- Gingerlight~ Pale tan she-cat that is very ambitious and greedy.

2- Lilysong~ Slender small tabby and white she cat with bright greenish yellow eyes.

3- Mouseheart~ Pale orangery-brown tabby tom whose back feet are white while his toe tips on his front paws are white. Has yellowish eyes.

4- Littlemew~ Skinny pale tabby tom with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat.

5- Cloudstripe~ Small dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat

6- Blossomsong~ Small, slightly chubby tabby and white she cat with greenish yellow eyes and stubby legs.

7- Tinyflower~ She looks like an orange tabby with black splashes all over her. Mostly black and a few small white spots and yellowish gold eyes

8- Sunnyday~ Long-haired, glossy and sleek-furred, bright ginger tom with big white paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

9- Icefall~ Large white tom with dark gold eyes. a grumpy old warrior who refuses to become an elder

10- Foxtail~ reddish she cat with scared green eyes. she is shy and timid and very clumsy.

11- Shadowthorn~ Black with a mark on her forehead shaped like a thorn.

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 4-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle~ Pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur and sapphire colored eyes that sparkle. {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

2- Sparrowpaw/song~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. Very cheerful and silly all the time. He crushes on Mistpaw. He is the only cat who seems to care about her feelings

3- Lilypaw/wave~ White she cat with tabby patches and green eyes. She has a bubbly spirit and loves to play. Sunstorm's apprentice.

4- Mistpaw/fur~ Dull gray tabby she cat with sad amber eyes. She is mopey and sad all the time. She hasn't smiled in a long time

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Redshine~ Reddish she cat with dark gold eyes. {~Kits: Fawnkit~ reddish she kit with lighter flecks and dark gold eyes, Cloverkit~ ginger she kit with dark amber eyes.~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stonepool~ Gray tabby tom.

2-

**Windclan:**

Leader: Fallenstar~ Large, skinny, dark brown tom with bright green eyes.

Deputy: {~Open for Submission~}

Medicine Cat: Snowheart~ Pure snow white she-cat with blue eyes. {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3- Rabbitspots~ Brown tom with white splashes and amber eyes.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 3-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Gingerpaw/pelt~ Ginger tom with blue eyes. She is wild and usually doesn't listen

4- Leafpaw~ small tortoiseshell she cat with tiny silver spots in her fur

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stormbreeze~ Tall dark gray long haired cat with bright blue eyes that slowly get darker the closer you get to the bottom of her eye. She has a long feathery tail with large bat-like ears and long sturdy legs for running on the open turf of Windclan territory. Her nose is a black with a white dot on the very top middle. {~Kits: Dashkit~ A handsome light grayish Tabby tom with a white paw and tail tip. He has bright stunning green eyes. His fur is short and scruffy with longer fur around his neck and his tail is also longer. His nose is a light light gray that gets darker to match his fur. , Harekit~ A dark gray nearly black tabby tom with a brown tail tip and a white patch around his ear. He has light green eyes that are very dull and don't shine in any light. He is a long haired cat with short ear and leg fur. His nose is a deep black that fades out to match his fur color. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 1~}

1- Windstreak~ Light tan she cat with many visible scars. She doesn't like to talk.

2-

**Riverclan:**

Leader: {~Open for Submission~}

Deputy: Heatherwhisker~ Light tan she cat with green eyes. She is sweet and gentle. She is shy though.

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 3-Spots Remaining: 12~}

1- Lionclaw~ Golden tom with dark blue eyes and white paws. He can nervous when around she-cats.{~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3- Poppybreeze~ Brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes. She is easily angered but nice to her friends.

4- Darkglimmer~ A striking black she cat with piercing electric green eyes and bright silver ringlets up one leg.

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 9~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Sandpaw/whisker~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. He is a joker and hardly takes things seriously.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Cherrysky- White she cat with green eyes. She is grumpy at times and is ready to leave the nursery. However, she loves her kit. {~Kits: Snowkit/tooth- white she kit with dark amber eyes. She had one tooth that sticks out funny and she is proud of it because 'it makes her look tough'. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Jaystar~ Long-limbed gray tabby she-cat with white paws, a white flank, and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Raggedpaw)

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: {~Open for Submission~} {~Apprentice: Shadowpaw~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 1-Spots Remaining: 13~}

1- Jaypetal- Small gray she cat with bright blue eyes. She is kit-like in nature and very out-going {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 3~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Raggedpaw~ Black tom with golden eyes and sharp teeth (Mentor: Jaystar)

4- Blackpaw~ Lanky long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes.

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 0~}

1- {~Kits: ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 0~}

1-

2-

Positions that are filled~ **Main: Heroes** AND **Villains**

**Thunderclan**: Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice,

Warriors~ 11, Apprentices~ 4, Queens~ 1, Elders~ 1

**Windclan**: Leader, Medicine Cat, Warriors~ 3, Apprentices~ 3, Queens~ 1,

Elders~ 1

**Riverclan**: Deputy, Warriors~ 3, Apprentices~ 2, Queens~ 1

**Shadowclan**: Leader, Deputy, Warriors~ 1, Apprentices~ 3

There are PLENTY of open spots left. So get them while they're hot. I will kill off some of the cats, so put that to mind when you are making your cat. Create A Cat quick!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


	13. Eighth Update

**The forms below are the forms for the Main: Villains and the normal cats. Take your pick and get to creating!**

* * *

><p>Main: Villains form~<p>

Name:

Gender:

Living or Dead:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Normal Cat Form~

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance: {~Details~}

Clan:

Personality:

Skills:

Faults:

Apprentice: (optional)

Mentor: (optional) {~If you cat is an apprentice, pick any available Warrior to be your Mentor~}

Mate: (optional)

Parents: (optional)

**Mains~ Heroes:**

Rainpaw {~Riverclan~}

Frostpaw {~Windclan~}

Sunstorm {~Thunderclan~}

Pantherpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Main~ Villains:**

1. Darkglimmer {~Riverclan~}

2. Snowheart {~Windclan~}

3. Shadowthorn {~Thunderclan~}

4. Raggedpaw {~Shadowclan~}

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Lionstar

Deputy: Sunstorm {~Main: Hero~} {Apprentice: Lilypaw}

Medicine Cat: Cherrytail~ Looks like Cherrytail from the series.{~Apprentice: Sapphirepaw/sparkle~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 13-Spots Remaining: 2~}

1- Gingerlight~ Pale tan she-cat that is very ambitious and greedy.

2- Lilysong~ Slender small tabby and white she cat with bright greenish yellow eyes.

3- Mouseheart~ Pale orangery-brown tabby tom whose back feet are white while his toe tips on his front paws are white. Has yellowish eyes.

4- Littlemew~ Skinny pale tabby tom with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat.

5- Cloudstripe~ Small dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and a pale orangery-brown undercoat

6- Blossomsong~ Small, slightly chubby tabby and white she cat with greenish yellow eyes and stubby legs.

7- Tinyflower~ She looks like an orange tabby with black splashes all over her. Mostly black and a few small white spots and yellowish gold eyes

8- Sunnyday~ Long-haired, glossy and sleek-furred, bright ginger tom with big white paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

9- Icefall~ Large white tom with dark gold eyes. a grumpy old warrior who refuses to become an elder

10- Foxtail~ reddish she cat with scared green eyes. she is shy and timid and very clumsy.

11- Shadowthorn~ Black with a mark on her forehead shaped like a thorn.

12- Dunefeather~ sandy she cat

13- Redclaw~ ruddy tom

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 5-Spots Remaining: 7~}

1- Sapphirepaw/sparkle~ Pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur and sapphire colored eyes that sparkle. {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

2- Sparrowpaw/song~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. Very cheerful and silly all the time. He crushes on Mistpaw. He is the only cat who seems to care about her feelings

3- Lilypaw/wave~ White she cat with tabby patches and green eyes. She has a bubbly spirit and loves to play. Sunstorm's apprentice.

4- Mistpaw/fur~ Dull gray tabby she cat with sad amber eyes. She is mopey and sad all the time. She hasn't smiled in a long time

5- Starpaw/blossom~ Pale golden she cat with white paws.

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Redshine~ Reddish she cat with dark gold eyes. {~Kits: Fawnkit~ reddish she kit with lighter flecks and dark gold eyes, Cloverkit~ ginger she kit with dark amber eyes.~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 2~}

1- Stonepool~ Gray tabby tom.

2- Snowtooth~ white tom with long teeth.

**Windclan:**

Leader: Fallenstar~ Large, skinny, dark brown tom with bright green eyes.

Deputy: Icesky~ White tom with gray patches.

Medicine Cat: Snowheart~ Pure snow white she-cat with blue eyes. {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 6-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Windwhip {~Mentor to Frostpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Windclan~}

3- Rabbitspots~ Brown tom with white splashes and amber eyes.

4- Leafcloud~ small white she cat with gray spots that look like leaves

5- Stormice- solid white tom.

6- Jaypetal~ pale gray she cat with white stripes.

7- Patchsnap~ oddly crooked black and gray spots.

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 3-Spots Remaining: 8~}

1- Frostpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Gingerpaw/pelt~ Ginger tom with blue eyes. She is wild and usually doesn't listen

4- Leafpaw~ small tortoiseshell she cat with tiny silver spots in her fur

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stormbreeze~ Tall dark gray long haired cat with bright blue eyes that slowly get darker the closer you get to the bottom of her eye. She has a long feathery tail with large bat-like ears and long sturdy legs for running on the open turf of Windclan territory. Her nose is a black with a white dot on the very top middle. {~Kits: Dashkit~ A handsome light grayish Tabby tom with a white paw and tail tip. He has bright stunning green eyes. His fur is short and scruffy with longer fur around his neck and his tail is also longer. His nose is a light light gray that gets darker to match his fur. , Harekit~ A dark gray nearly black tabby tom with a brown tail tip and a white patch around his ear. He has light green eyes that are very dull and don't shine in any light. He is a long haired cat with short ear and leg fur. His nose is a deep black that fades out to match his fur color. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 2~}

1- Windstreak~ Light tan she cat with many visible scars. She doesn't like to talk.

2- Wolfflight~ Shaggy gray tom with a white muzzle, belly, and chest.

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Rubystar~ Ruby red she-cat with pale flecks of beige across her body.

Deputy: Heatherwhisker~ Light tan she cat with green eyes. She is sweet and gentle. She is shy though.

Medicine Cat: Cloverheart~ silver tabby she cat. {~Apprentice: Open for Submission~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 9-Spots Remaining: 5~}

1- Lionclaw~ Golden tom with dark blue eyes and white paws. He can nervous when around she-cats.{~Mentor to Rainpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Riverclan~}

3- Poppybreeze~ Brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes. She is easily angered but nice to her friends.

4- Darkglimmer~ A striking black she cat with piercing electric green eyes and bright silver ringlets up one leg.

5- Heatherwhisker~ Pale tan she cat with golden splotches.

6- Cherrystorm~ Reddish she cat with lighter swirls.

7- Cloudspeck~ Gray she cat with white flecks.

8- Hawktail~ Brown tabby tom with a fluffy tail.

9- Petalfall~ Brown she cat with white flecks.

10- Windstreak

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 2-Spots Remaining: 9~}

1- Rainpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Sandpaw/whisker~ Sandy tom with bright green eyes. He is a joker and hardly takes things seriously.

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Cherrysky- White she cat with green eyes. She is grumpy at times and is ready to leave the nursery. However, she loves her kit. {~Kits: Snowkit/fur- white she kit with dark amber eyes. She had one tooth that sticks out funny and she is proud of it because 'it makes her look tough'. ~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders:_ {~Max: 2-Current Total: 2~}

1- Sparrowstone~ Dark gray tom.

2- Foxpool~ Ruddy tom with a white spot on his chest.

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Jaystar~ Long limbed gray tabby she-cat with white paws, a white flank, and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Raggedpaw)

Deputy: Shadowfire

Medicine Cat: Hollyblaze~ White she cat with bright green eyes. {~Apprentice: Shadowpaw~}

_Warriors: _{~Max: 15-Current Total: 5-Spots Remaining: 9~}

1- Jaypetal~ Small gray she cat with bright blue eyes. She is kit-like in nature and very out-going {~Mentor to: Pantherpaw~}

2- {~Reserved for Main Hero of Shadowclan~}

3- Maplepelt~ Dark brown she cat with a reddish glare.

4- Nightfang~ Black she cat with gray stripes.

5- Lionsong~ Bright golden tom.

6- Barkmist~ Brown tom that looks 'misted' with gray.

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

13-

14-

15-

_Apprentices: _{~Max: 12-Current Total: 5-Spots Remaining: 7~}

1- Pantherpaw {~Main: Hero~}

2- Shadowpaw {~Medicine Cat Apprentice~}

3- Raggedpaw~ Black tom with golden eyes and sharp teeth (Mentor: Jaystar)

4- Blackpaw~ Lanky long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes.

5- Poisonpaw~ Sleek black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

_Queens: _{~Max: 3-Current Total: 1~}

1- Stonefrost~ gray and white she cat. {~Expecting Queen~}

2- {~Kits: ~}

3- {~Kits: ~}

_Elders: _{~Max: 2-Current Total: 2~}

1- Cedargrowl~ light reddish tom with a fierce growl.

2- Moonfur~ white she cat with pale light gray spots.

Positions that are filled~ **Main: Heroes** AND **Villains**

**Thunderclan**: Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Warriors~ 13, Apprentices~ 5, Queens~ 1, Elders~ 2

**Windclan**: Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Warriors~ 6, Apprentices~ 3, Queens~ 1, Elders~ 2

**Riverclan**: Leader, Deputy, Warriors~ 9, Apprentices~ 2, Queens~ 1, Elders~ 2

**Shadowclan**: Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Warriors~ 5, Apprentices~ 5, Queens~ 1, Elders~ 2

The positions are filling up REALLY quick so make sure to submit a cat!

{~webcam875~}

OUT!


End file.
